<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Might Still Be Peace Between Our Two Planets by JustAnotherMarvelGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723627">There Might Still Be Peace Between Our Two Planets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl'>JustAnotherMarvelGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien!Vision, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Tags may be updated as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth is lost.</p><p>It was the last message the government had sent before all the communication channels were closed. </p><p>The aliens had won.</p><p>Those people who weren’t killed during the fighting were now slowly disappearing. No one knew what happened to them afterwards, but Wanda was determined not to become one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Might Still Be Peace Between Our Two Planets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 5 of AU-gust: Post-Apocalypse AU</p><p>The rating might change in the future, but for now I'm setting it as Teen and Up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>The Earth is lost</em>.</p><p>It was the last message the government had sent before all the communication channels were closed.</p><p>The aliens had won.</p><p>Those people who weren’t killed during the fighting were now slowly disappearing. No one knew what happened to them afterwards, but Wanda was determined not to become one of them.</p><p>She took all the precautions, stayed clear of the cities, but in the end, she was inevitably discovered.</p><p>Wanda hadn’t been able to shake the prickling feeling that she was being observed the whole day. That’s why it came as no surprise when she finally came face to face with those twirling, mechanical-looking eyes.</p><p>A startled gasp still managed to make its way out of her throat.</p><p>Despite the aliens being their enemies, Wanda couldn’t help but admire how beautiful the silver lines crisscrossing the alien’s red skin looked. The admiration lasted only for a second, before it was replaced by fear.</p><p>“Please, don’t do this,” she pleaded. She had no idea what his plans, or at least she believed it was a he, were for her, but all she wanted was to be left alone.</p><p>“Unfortunately, the time for diplomacy has passed,” he stated calmly.</p><p>There was a brief flicker of surprise on her face at hearing English, but she supposed the aliens learned quickly.</p><p>She then realized what he had said.</p><p>“What? No, you never gave us a chance,” she cried out.</p><p>They hadn’t.</p><p>They came to Earth with their warships and advanced weaponry, attacking without preamble.</p><p>He frowned at her words, as if not understanding them, but gave her no answer.</p><p>“Why are you doing this? Why did you come here?” she continued. He still hadn't made a move to imprison her, so she might at least stall for a bit, try to make some sense of this madness the world had come to.</p><p>“To protect ourselves,” the alien said, looking at her curiously.</p><p>It was Wanda’s turn to frown.</p><p>“Protect yourselves? Against what?”</p><p>“You. Humans are a violent, ruthless species. You are not the only sentient species we know of, but you are the only one so far whose strongest instincts seem to be to plunder, kill and destroy others.”</p><p>His voice was still calm, but Wanda was almost certain she detected a hint of sadness in it.</p><p>“What do you mean? What have we ever done to you?”</p><p>She was getting truly confused know. Humans had barely known other life forms existed in the universe before their attack. How could the aliens have arrived to that conclusion?</p><p>“Do you truly not know?” he asked, and Wanda shook her head.</p><p>“Your first vessels approached our planet a year ago. At first, we thought nothing of it. Some of our scientists got excited, it was a new species after all. Then you sent your ships planetside, trying to steal our natural riches and our technology.”</p><p>Wanda’s frown deepened at his words. The general public had not been notified of neither the discovery of another civilization nor an attempt of an invasion. They never would have agreed to such a thing.</p><p>“As you can see,” he continued, “we are much more advanced than you, we fought you off easily and believed that would be the end of it. But then... then you came back with nuclear weapons and tried to destroy our planet. At that moment we realized that the human race was a threat to us and all the other life in the universe, a threat that had to be contained.”</p><p>Wanda gasped, covering her mouth. This wasn’t a random alien invasion. The Earth’s corrupt governments have brought it onto the whole of humanity. They had tried to destroy another planet!</p><p>“I’m so sorry humans tried to do that to you. I... I can't imagine how that must have felt,” she stated sadly. She could understand their need for revenge now, and yet she couldn’t help but grieve for those who have gotten hurt or disappeared because of reckless actions of the few.</p><p>“A human who... feels remorse? For us?” the alien asked, voice filled with something akin to wonder.</p><p>Wanda nodded, carefully reaching out to touch his arm. He looked at the point of contact curiously, but didn’t withdraw from it.</p><p>“Of course!” she replied. “But I promise you, we had no idea. We didn’t even know your species was discovered. There were some whispers, but no word of any sort of a contact. I swear, the picture you have of us is wrong. It is based on the few corrupt individuals who had too much power,” she tried to explain.</p><p>Perhaps... perhaps it still wasn’t too late to stop this. Maybe she could convince him that humans weren’t the monsters the aliens believed them to be.</p><p>“And what are humans truly like, then?” he asked, the corner of his mouth lifting almost imperceptibly.</p><p>“Well, while there are some violent instincts in all of us, they are definitely not the strongest. We yearn to create, to love, to be happy. To find peace,” she said, her voice gradually filling with passion.</p><p>He was silent for a few moments, just observing her, before he spoke again.</p><p>“You are an unusual human. What is your name?”</p><p>“I’m Wanda. Wanda Maximoff. And what is yours?”</p><p>He chuckled, a smile gracing his face for the first time.</p><p>She couldn’t help but notice how good it looked on him.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be able to pronounce it. However, the closest word in your language would be Vision.”</p><p>Wanda nodded. She knew she still had to ask the question she was the most terrified to ask.</p><p>“Vision, what are you doing with the people who disappear?”</p><p>Her friends have disappeared. Her parents...</p><p>She and her twin had gotten separated on the run, but she believed he was still out there, hiding. He was fast, he could outrun them.</p><p>“We are not violent, not unless survival requires us to be. We would never wipe out a species like you tried to do with ours. But something had to be done. We are cryogenically freezing them until we decide what to do about the threat that you pose,” he explained slowly, eyes on her the whole time.</p><p>“So they're alive?” she asked, eyes widening in excitement.</p><p>Vision nodded.</p><p>Wanda let out a sigh of relief, followed by a silent laugh.</p><p>“You care,” Vision stated suddenly, the intensity in his eyes making her feel like she was burning up inside. “You care about more than yourself. Both about your fellow humans, and about us. Are there any other humans like you, Wanda, Wanda Maximoff?”</p><p>Wanda couldn’t help but chuckle at the way he said her name.</p><p>“Yes!” she replied. “In fact, I believe most of us are like that.”</p><p>Vision nodded.</p><p>“Go then, find some of them, speak to our Council. If what you say is true, there might still be peace between our two planets.”</p><p>“You... You’re letting me go?” she asked, not quite believing it.</p><p>“I am. And I will try to convince my people to hold off on gathering the remaining humans until you make your case in front of the Council. Meet me here in one week,” he said, taking the hand that was on his arm and placing a soft kiss to her knuckles.</p><p>Wanda blushed.</p><p>Did this gesture have a special meaning in his culture? Did he know what it meant it hers?</p><p>“Stay safe, Wanda, Wanda Maximoff,” he whispered, before turning around and disappearing between the trees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>